disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom Hearts The Series
Kingdom Hearts The Series is a series based on the Kingdom Hearts video game. Differences in the series *Some quotes in the series are different from the game. *More characters that are in the disney films that are incorperated in the Kingdom Hearts series are appearing in their particular world such as Figaro will be appearing inside Monstro along with Pinocchio, Geppetto, Cleo, Jiminy Cricket and The Blue Fairy. *There will not be speech bubbles since this is a television series and they'll be talking with their actor or actress voices. *There will be people passing in Agrabah, but they will also scatter when Heartless appear. *There will be mermaids and merman swimming across Atlantica, but they will also scatter when Heart appear. *There will also be gorillas around in Deep Jungle. *There will be an actual crowd watching Sora fight in the games. Story Kingdom Hearts begins with Sora's Dive to the Heart, which foreshadows the events that will soon take place, but soon progresses to Destiny Islands, where Sora lives with his two best friends, Riku and Kairi. The three friends seek to leave the islands to explore new worlds and have prepared a raft for this purpose. One night, the islands are attacked by darkness and shadow creatures. Sora seeks out his friends, finding Riku first; Riku disappears into darkness, curious about what it contains. Soon after, Sora obtains a mysterious weapon, the Keyblade, to defend himself. Using it to fend off the creatures, he heads for a secret cave, where he finds Kairi near a door. She turns to him, saying his name as the door behind her blows open. The ensuing blast of darkness sends Sora and Kairi both out of the cave. The islands are soon destroyed, and Sora is left adrift, Riku and Kairi's whereabouts unknown. Meanwhile, King Mickey has left his world to deal with the increasing power of darkness and left instructions for mage Donald Duck and knight Goofy to find the "key". Donald and Goofy use a Gummi Ship to travel to Traverse Town, where it happens Sora has also drifted to. Sora encounters the creatures again in the town, and eventually meets Leon, a mysterious swordsman who explains they are Heartless, creatures that consume hearts, and that the Keyblade is the only weapon capable of defeating them. The king of Leon's home world, a man named Ansem, is said to have studied the Heartless. Donald and Goofy are approached by Leon's ally Aerith, who also tells them what they may be looking for. Soon after, Sora meets Donald and Goofy rather hastily, and the three work together to take down a large Heartless. From there, they decide to travel together: Donald and Goofy to find Mickey, and Sora to find Kairi and Riku. The three travel to various worlds based on Disney films, finding that the Keyblade also locks "Keyholes", passages that the Heartless use to take the heart of the world. A group of villains, led by Maleficent, seek out the seven Princesses of Heart to unlock the Keyhole that leads to Kingdom Hearts, a repository of knowledge and power and the source of all hearts. This group now includes Riku, who is swayed by Maleficent's promises that she will help find Kairi. At the same time, Maleficent sows distrust in Riku, telling him that Sora has abandoned him and Kairi for new friends and the Keyblade. An increasingly antagonistic Riku manages to find Kairi's body, but her heart is missing. Sora and his friends eventually arrive at Hollow Bastion, the home world of Ansem and the headquarters of Maleficent. Riku takes the Keyblade from Sora, claiming that he was fated to have it all along and Sora was simply the "delivery boy". Donald and Goofy, taking their order to follow the "key" seriously, reluctantly leave with Riku. Sora calls on his courage and enters the Bastion anyway, then challenges Riku again, stating that his heart derives strength from his friends. His friends return to him, as does the Keyblade. Shamed, Riku flees and meets a cloaked man who goads him to give into the darkness. Sora, Donald, and Goofy, meanwhile, engage and destroy Maleficent. They soon after meet a strangely-behaving Riku with a new Keyblade that unlocks hearts. He leads them to Kairi's living but unfeeling body; Riku then reveals himself as completely possessed by Ansem. The newly reformed Ansem explains that Kairi is the last Princess of Heart, and that her missing heart has been trapped within Sora's body since the destruction of Destiny Islands. Spurred to action, Sora defeats Ansem; however, he cannot seal Hollow Bastion's keyhole because Kairi's heart is still in his body, thus the keyhole remains incomplete. Sora uses Ansem's Keyblade to unlock his heart, releasing both his and Kairi's heart, but turning him into a Heartless. Kairi's heart returns to her body, in turn completing the final Keyhole; she then returns Sora to human form by the strength of her heart. The group resolves to follow and end Ansem's plan. Ansem retreats to the End of the World, the combined fragments of worlds taken by the Heartless. Upon being found and finally beaten, he explains his belief that darkness is the heart's true essence, and he seeks Kingdom Hearts, the source of all hearts, and therefore the ultimate source of darkness. However, upon opening the door to Kingdom Hearts, it reveals Light, killing Ansem. Beyond the door are Mickey and Riku, back in control of his own body. They help Sora and the others close the door, as there are many Heartless beyond it, but Riku and Mickey must remain inside to help seal it. Mickey and Sora then use their Keyblades to lock the door. The destroyed worlds reconstruct themselves; Kairi is pulled back to the Destiny Islands, but Sora promises before separating they will all reunite some day. Sora, Donald, and Goofy resolve to find Riku and Mickey, though they are unsure of where to start. Luckily, Pluto appears, clutching a letter from Mickey in his mouth; he runs off with Sora, Donald, and Goofy in tow, ready for a new set of adventures. The silent narrator from the beginning of the game states in the final scene that Sora's destiny is to open the door to light. Episodes List of episodes on Kingdom Hearts The Series Models 3D Final Fantasy Characters Sora_KHHD.png|Sora Riku_KHHD.png|Riku Kairi_KHHD.png|Kairi Disney Characters Mickey Mouse KH.png|Mickey Mouse Minnie Mouse KH.png|Minnie Mouse Donald Duck KH.png|Donald Duck Daisy Duck KH.png|Daisy Duck Goofy KH.png|Goofy Pluto KH.png|Pluto Chip KH.png|Chip Chipmunk Dale KH.png|Dale Chipmunk Huey Duck KH.png|Huey Duck Dewey Duck KH.png|Dewey Duck Louie Duck KH.png|Louie Duck Snow White KH.png|Snow White Pinocchio KH.png|Pinocchio Geppetto KH.png|Geppetto Figaro KH.jpg|Figaro Cleo KH.png|Cleo Jiminy Cricket KH.png|Jiminy Cricket 12_The_Blue_Fairy.png|The Blue Fairy Characters Sora KH.png|Sora Sora Merman.png|Sora Merman Sora Vampire.jpg|Sora Vampire Riku KH.png|Riku Riku Dark Mode.png|Riku Dark Mode Kairi KH.png|Kairi Ansem.png|Ansem, Seeker of Darkness World of Chaos.png|World of Chaos Donald Duck.png|Donald Duck Donald_Squid.png|Donald Duck Squid Donald_Mummy.png|Donald Duck Mummy Goofy.png|Goofy Goofy_Turtle.png|Goofy Turtle Goofy_Frankenstein.png|Goofy Frankenstein Heartless.png|Heartless Videos Voice Reel Demos: Destiny Islands Kingdom Hearts - Sora Voice Kingdom Hearts - Riku Voice Kingdom Hearts - Kairi Voice Voice Reel Demos: Disney Castle Kingdom Hearts - Mickey Mouse Voice Kingdom Hearts - Minnie Mouse Voice Kingdom Hearts - Donald Duck Voice Kingdom Hearts - Daisy Duck Voice Kingdom Hearts - Goofy Voice Kingdom Hearts - Pluto Voice Kingdom Hearts - Chip and Dale Voice Voice Reel Demos: Monstro Kingdom Hearts - Pinocchio Voice Kingdom Hearts - Jiminy Cricket Voice Kingdom Hearts - Geppetto Voice Kingdom Hearts - The Blue Fairy Voice Category:Disney TV Shows Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows based on Kingdom Hearts